


We see us in another life

by Kashy



Category: Dogma (1999), Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: At least I think so.., Bromance between Bartleby & Loki, Dogma happens before Good Will Hunting, Maybe differrent Timeline, Reincarnation, Sort of Crossover, Spoilers if you haven't seen the Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fiasco in Dogma, Loki and Bartleby are Reeincarnated. Loki as Will Hunting, who is so Intelligent that it almost hurts. Unfortunately most of the time he also acts so dumb that it almost hurts. Bartlevy is Reeincarnated as Chuckie Sullivan, best friend of Will. What'll happen if Chuckie starts to remember and has Flashbacks ? What will he do to guaranntee that Will and he have a good life ? Read if you want to find out ^^</p><p>Told from Bartlebys Point of View</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcohol ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this good, so please don't shake it off ! If you did accidentally come here, it was a Sign ;) so please, just read it

.... Desperation... Fear.. Relief... Wil, no... And then Chuckie opened his eyes. Again this weird Dream. He thought that he maybe even could make out a face, but he wasn't so sure. Since almost 2 Months did this Dream haunt him now. It wasn't as terrifiying as a Nightmare... But a sweet Dream too wasn't really the best description. Chuckie got off his bed, swayed for a moment and then went in Direction Bathroom. But before he could get there, he suddenly sank to his knees and whuuupps - passed out. On the floor. " I'm Metatron, the Voice of God ! " " Of course. And I'm Chuckie, the Son of Thor " he replied, not knowing what to do. Or think, for the matter. " ach, shut up. " " said the Voice of God " Chuckie could hear a muttered " Typical... These Angels " and now he wondered : was he now completelly Crazy ? " No. You're not crazy " ok. Creepy. " we're going straight to the point. You had these weird Dreams for a little while, hadn't you ? " Chuckie was so dumbfounded, he really could do nothing more than nod. " speechless ? Finally. So, I'm just going to say that one so you better listen. " the Guy, Metatron, looked expactantly at him and, again, did Chuckie nod. " You and your littpe Friend, Wil " Chuckie cut him " Leave him alone, or I " " Don't worry. I mean no Harm to him. And I'm just going to say this to you, Got it ? Good. So, How I was starting to say : you and will are the reeincanation of Bartleby and Loki. And, before you ask, these two were fallen Angels. To make a long story short : you almost made an end to the world. But God decided you two had the right to have another life, a better life. Technically I shouldn't even tell you this but... In your Dreams you started to remember. So... Yeah. Why not tell it all ? What I'm trying to say : In the next few days you are going to have Flashbacks. Flashbacks of your earlier life. " and with that, chuckie woke up on his floor. Oh God. Did he really drink THAT much last Night


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartleby has his first Flashback. It isn't a Pleasing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know... This fanfiction isn't exactly like the movie. Because firstly, I can't always watch it when I'm writing and secondly the Dialouges may be different because I watch it in German, and they often translate it VERY differrent.

" You don't really mean this, do you ? " asked an ubelievieng Will, looking at Chuckie as if he had gone Crazy. " Hey, what have I ever done to you ? Don't you trust me ? " he asked it in a jockingly manner, but suddenly he felt... Different. A scene popped in his head

" I don't know if this is a very good idea " Loki said while looking a bit unsure at Bartleby. " of course. We have to be human ! " He replied. He held a Knife in his hand and was circlyng Loki. " Don't you trust me ? " he said, looking expectantly at Loki. Loki hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. " it won't even hurt much " he tried to calm Loki down. And then he started cutting. It was bloody and awful and terrifying, and by the end of it Loki lay crying and sobbing on the ground, a bloody mess and feathers underneath him. Bartleby kneeled before Loki, and decided after a moment to hug him while he said : " It is okay, it didn't hurt so much now, did it ? " and as he said that, he tried somewhat desperately to abandon the images of a screaming, bloody Loki.

Chucki found himself now staring at Will. Had that really happened ? Had he really cut Wills, or Lokis wings ? No... He never would hurt him. Or would he ? He wasn't so sure about that anymore


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartleby has his first Flashback. It isn't a Pleasing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know... This fanfiction isn't exactly like the movie. Because firstly, I can't always watch it when I'm writing and secondly the Dialouges may be different because I watch it in German, and they often translate it VERY differrent.

" You don't really mean this, do you ? " asked an ubelievieng Will, looking at Chuckie as if he had gone Crazy. " Hey, what have I ever done to you ? Don't you trust me ? " he asked it in a jockingly manner, but suddenly he felt... Different. A scene popped in his head

" I don't know if this is a very good idea " Loki said while looking a bit unsure at Bartleby. " of course. We have to be human ! " He replied. He held a Knife in his hand and was circlyng Loki. " Don't you trust me ? " he said, looking expectantly at Loki. Loki hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. " it won't even hurt much " he tried to calm Loki down. And then he started cutting. It was bloody and awful and terrifying, and by the end of it Loki lay crying and sobbing on the ground, a bloody mess and feathers underneath him. Bartleby kneeled before Loki, and decided after a moment to hug him while he said : " It is okay, it didn't hurt so much now, did it ? " and as he said that, he tried somewhat desperately to abandon the images of a screaming, bloody Loki.

Chucki found himself now staring at Will. Had that really happened ? Had he really cut Wills, or Lokis wings ? No... He never would hurt him. Or would he ? He wasn't so sure about that anymore


End file.
